


Hide

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Business, Denial of Feelings, Detectives, Drama, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Philosophy, Religious Content, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Эван Макмиллан, являясь известным бизнесменом, привык к вспышкам фотокамер и повышенному вниманию к своей персоне, он вёл публичную жизнь, однако ему было что скрывать. Но однажды Эван стал замечать, что кто-то заинтересовался его истинной личностью больше, чем следовало бы
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Kudos: 6





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Гемочке :3  
> Примечания автора: Эта работа была написана специально ко дню рождения самого неповторимого художника по случайно выбранному ключевому слову-подсказке х)
> 
> Chase Holfelder — Every Breath You Take (The Police cover)
> 
> Действие происходит в США в начале 1980-х гг.
> 
> Арт: https://sun9-11.userapi.com/paq0wzrijBcJkKwsPWSpsA6ZvWI3ZjEFVU1kWA/9Lb2oEcWQnw.jpg  
> Художник: https://vk.com/club182819392

Макмиллан вышел из душного и прокуренного конференц-зала и, по обыкновению, широкими шагами направился к своему автомобилю с личным водителем, минуя назойливых папарацци. Отчего-то его взгляд зацепился за белокурого парня в простой тёмно-синей толстовке, что стоял среди толпы и пристально глядел на него. Виделись ли они раньше? Его лицо показалось знакомым. Впрочем, Эвану было всё равно, он быстро нырнул в свой Кадиллак и приказал ехать — сегодня у него было ещё много дел.

Будучи наследником знаменитого железного магната Арчи Макмиллана, Эван вынужден был поддерживать должную репутацию, заработанную кровью и потом отца, и не запятнать его доброе имя. Хотя добрым назвать его всё же было сложно. Особенно в последнее время, когда старик Арчи совсем ополоумел.

Эван всю свою сознательную жизнь вынужден был подчиняться ему, служить, почти как пёс, и не сметь ослушаться. Хотел бы? Он уже не знал, чего хотел на самом деле, не помнил. Отец никогда не интересовался его настоящими увлечениями, его истинной личностью, лепил под себя, думая, что воспитывал, на деле же лишь кромсал собственное дитя вдоль и поперёк, словно кусок неотёсанной древесины.

Тем не менее, несмотря на жёсткий и даже жестокий характер, Арчи был очень набожным человеком и каждое воскресенье вместе с сыном ходил в церковь. Эван хорошо помнил, как в детстве подолгу сидел на лакированных деревянных скамьях, вдыхая ароматы ладана и мирры, пока отец отмаливал свои грехи у священника. Вскоре Эван и сам стал регулярно исповедоваться не то по привычке, не то по воле отца.

Однако в действительности он верил в Бога искренне, верил, что тот спасёт его душу и рано или поздно исцелит от греха. А пока Эван ехал в клуб — в свой специальный закрытый клуб — и старался об этом не думать.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Макмиллан, вам как обычно? — нарочито приторно елейным голосом пропел менеджер, встречавший его у дверей. Эван платил ему чертовски круглые суммы, чтобы он молчал, а не бездарно лебезил перед ним.

— Да, — дежурно бросил Эван в ответ, снимая свой дорогой деловой пиджак и расстёгивая запонки рукавов сорочки.

Он глубоко вдохнул спёртый воздух, отдававший чем-то приторным и сладко круживший голову, и попытался расслабиться. Он обязательно исцелится, но только не сегодня. Не после такого тяжёлого рабочего дня. Через пару минут в его роскошный номер вошёл молодой худощавый юноша, и Эван собственнически приобнял его за бёдра, притягивая к себе и закрывая глаза.

***

Следующий день пролетел бы так же серо и пресно, как и остальные рабочие будни, если бы, выходя из офиса уже затемно, Макмиллан случайно не обратил внимание на человека, одиноко стоявшего на противоположной стороне улицы и сверлившего его взглядом. С такого расстояния и при тусклом освещении фонаря было трудно понять, кто это был, но на миг Эвану всё же подумалось, что за ним наблюдал всё тот же парень, которого он заметил вчера после конференции. Тогда он был в толпе журналистов, но теперь стоял совсем один.

Макмиллану стало немного не по себе, хоть подобное пристальное внимание и льстило ему. Спустя пару мгновений взаимных переглядываний он всё же сел в свой автомобиль и направился домой, провожая взглядом таинственного поклонника, оставшегося стоять неподвижно — этот чудик всё равно не мог ему навредить.

Эван всегда был предельно осторожен в делах, что касались его личной жизни, тщательно избирал круг общения и продумывал слова и поступки наперёд. Иногда он появлялся на публике с девушками, иногда гулял с ними по улице, будто невзначай, а порой даже нанимал фотографов из жёлтых газетёнок, чтобы сделать пару снимков в домашней обстановке. Весь этот спектакль должен был отвести взгляды любителей сплетен и слухов от правды, которой так старательно избегал Макмиллан. Правды, которую он пытался спрятать ото всех, даже от самого себя.

Эван вернулся домой за полночь: ему всё ещё предстояло разобрать ворох документов, но в сон клонило нещадно, и он решил отложить бумажную работу до утра. Как только он покинул ванную, на ходу вытираясь полотенцем, и вошёл в свою спальню, зазвонил телефон. Макмиллан моментально нахмурился — какой идиот мог звонить ему так поздно? Он поднял трубку, готовый разнести любого, будь то его нерадивый сотрудник или очередной навязчивый журналист.

— Алло! — едва сдерживая ярость гаркнул Макмиллан.

Тишина.

— Алло, кто это?! — уже спокойнее переспросил Эван, вслушиваясь в потрескивание на другом конце провода. Нет, это была не тишина, а молчание. Кто-то дышал в трубку. — Я тебя слышу, придурок.

Ответа по-прежнему не было. Эван положил трубку, не желая больше тратить время на малолетних шутников, периодически донимавших его. Сегодня он слишком устал. Однако телефон тотчас зазвонил снова, немедленно нарушая секунду назад наступившее спокойствие.

— Алло, — Эван ответил уже не так раздражённо, однако телефонный шутник вновь лишь тяжело дышал, не произнося ни слова.

Это звучало бы почти пугающе, если бы Макмиллан не сталкивался с такими розыгрышами раньше.

— Если ты позвонишь сюда ещё раз, я вызываю полицию, ты понял? — Эван отчётливо слышал чужое дыхание. — Поверь, ты будешь не рад последствиям.

После этих слов Эван тут же положил трубку и несколько мгновений стоял с занесённой над ней рукой в ожидании очередного звонка. Который так и не поступил. Неужели ему и правда удалось припугнуть хулигана? Подумать только, должно быть, этому бедолаге лет двенадцать.

Макмиллан устало вздохнул, протёр глаза и наконец отправился спать. Ни один чёртов день ещё не прошёл без какого-нибудь происшествия или дурацкого случая. Ни один.

Следующим утром Эван приехал в офис раньше обычного, чтобы закончить бумажную работу.

— Доброе утро, мистер Макмиллан, сегодня вы рано! — поздоровался охранник, слегка помятый после ночной смены. — Вы вообще отдыхаете?

— Доброе, Макс! Работы навалом, приятель, на том свете отдохну, — хмыкнул Эван, получая ключи от своего кабинета.

Не спеша поднявшись по лестнице, Макмиллан привычным движением повернул ключ, вошёл в свой офис, включил свет, зевая, подошёл к столу. И вдруг замер. Прямо посреди его стола лежал листок бумаги с вырезанными из газет буквами: «Я всё знаю».

Эван тотчас почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна паники. Кто знал? Что знал? Как эта чёртова записка вообще оказалась на его столе? Нужно было успокоиться. Стоило ли вызвать полицию? Нет-нет, их вмешивать было нельзя, мало ли что было известно этому незнакомцу. Лучше сообщить отцу. Или?..

Макмиллан раздражённо схватил листок и тут же смял, выкинув в корзину для мусора. Он уселся за стол и разложил документы — работать, он должен работать. Однако все мысли ворошились вокруг этой записки, Эван стучал ногой и никак не мог взять себя в руки. Он вытащил комок бумаги из мусорной корзины и снова расправил его, вглядываясь в буквы. Кто мог подкинуть ему эту записку? А, главное, как? Офис был закрыт на ночь, сторож явно был здесь. Что-то в этом деле не сходилось.

В следующее мгновение в дверь постучали, Эван вздрогнул и тут же вновь смял записку, неаккуратно заталкивая во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Войдите! — уверенно ответил он и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Доброе утро, мистер Макмиллан! Я пришёл забрать подписанные договоры, — это был его помощник.

— Конечно, — деловито ответил Эван. Он и не заметил, что было уже девять, выходит, он потратил полчаса своего драгоценного времени на какую-то глупую записку. — Ещё пару минут, Дуайт, будь так добр, принеси мне пока кофе.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — Дуайт покинул офис, и Эван выдохнул.

Он мигом схватил документы, быстро пробегая глазами их тексты, а после и вовсе прочитывая несколько строк по диагонали, скорее подписывая их и надеясь, что там не было ничего важного.

— Вот ваш кофе, мистер Макмиллан! — после короткого стука Фэйрфилд вернулся в офис и осторожно поставил чашку на стол. — Всё в порядке? Вы выглядите каким-то напряжённым.

— Много работы, Дуайт, всё как обычно. Вот документы, — натянуто улыбнулся Эван, отдавая бумаги своему помощнику. — Совещание через десять минут, не опаздывай.

Весь оставшийся день Макмиллан не мог найти себе места, без конца обдумывая, кто же и что мог о нём знать. Или не только о нём, это не уточнялось. Он даже спустился к охраннику, чтобы спросить, как прошла смена, но тот сказал, что всё было хорошо, никаких происшествий. Это злило. Тогда кто же мог влезть в его офис?

В конце концов Эван не придумал ничего умнее, как перед уходом оставить на своём столе листок бумаги, на котором он лично от руки написал: «Что тебе нужно?». Полагая, что незнакомец хотел шантажировать его, Макмиллан уже мысленно попрощался с несколькими тысячами долларов. Впрочем, это была бы небольшая плата в обмен на молчание.

На другой день Эван снова пришёл чуть раньше, потому как плохо спал и не мог перестать прокручивать в голове все возможные варианты развития событий. Он вошёл в свой офис и поспешил к столу… Но стол был пуст. Никакой новой записки не оказалось, и листок с вопросом Эвана тоже исчез.

Макмиллан нахмурился и вздохнул, не понимая, радоваться этому или нет. Он был в недоумении, однако времени на раздумья не было, нужно было работать.

В двенадцать же стартовала очередная пресс-конференция, и Эван снова вынужден был нехотя отвечать на однотипные вопросы журналистов, лениво обводя глазами толпу. Он чувствовал себя истощённым, убитым собственными мыслями и паранойей. Как вдруг заметил среди фотографов молодого светленького парня в толстовке, того самого, которого уже видел однажды. Интересно, на какую газету он работал? Если он фотографировал, то почему никто не брал интервью? Хотя казалось, он был один. Почему в его руках был какой-то старенький Polaroid? Записывал ли он всё на диктофон? Быть может, он вёл независимую колонку в малоизвестной газетёнке?

Эван и сам не заметил, как тотчас оживился, как его мысли унеслись далеко не в то русло, когда он столкнулся взглядом с этим фотографом, который, как обычно, смотрел на него в упор, изучал, следил за каждым его движением. Должно быть, стоило подойти к нему на кофе-брейке и расспросить о его журналистской деятельности поподробнее.

Однако, как только был объявлен долгожданный перерыв, к Эвану тут же начали подходить различные репортёры и их помощники, пытаясь договориться о личной встрече, он отсылал всех к Дуайту, пытаясь выбиться из окруживших его людей, выискивая в толпе фотографов того самого блондина. Но он исчез, растворился. И Макмиллан, кажется, впервые был расстроен пропажей журналиста.

Оставшаяся часть конференции прошла скучнее прежнего, Эван шаблонно отвечал на уже надоевшие вопросы, а по завершении быстро удалился из зала, оставив Дуайта разбираться с организацией будущих встреч.

Ему всё не давала покоя записка, оставленная на его столе таинственным шантажистом? Поклонником? Просто сумасшедшим? И почему тот не ответил на закономерный вопрос о требованиях? Как он два раза проник в его офис и остался незамеченным? Значило ли это, что кто-то впустил его?

Макмиллану становилось дурно от одной мысли о том, что среди его доверенных людей могли быть предатели. Он ненавидел предателей. Эван тотчас заглянул в глаза своему личному водителю Филипу через зеркало заднего вида.

— Что-то не так, сэр? — тут же отозвался Филип, видимо, заметив на себе грозный взгляд начальника.

— Всё в порядке, Фил, — сухо ответил Эван и устало отвёл взгляд.

Ничего не было в порядке. Эван чувствовал, что за ним кто-то следил, и ему совсем не нравилось быть в роли жертвы.

***

Через несколько дней, когда Макмиллан почти успокоился и позабыл о случившемся, однажды утром он, как и обычно, вошёл в свой офис и внезапно обнаружил на столе новую записку всего с одним словом: «Ты».

Шантажист всё же ответил. Эван повертел бумажку в руках, осматривая со всех сторон. По правде, он ожидал увидеть на ней цифры, а не буквы. Да и что это могло значить? Ты…

Как только он убрал листок во внутренний карман пиджака, зазвонил телефон, и Эван тотчас поднял трубку без задней мысли, представился. На другом конце провода было тихо. Кто-то тяжело дышал.

В это же мгновение Макмиллан осознал, что эти события не были простым совпадением, его преследовал один и тот же человек! Телефонный шутник вовсе не был малолетним хулиганом, он был тем, кто влезал в его офис и оставлял записки. Ну, конечно!

Эван держал трубку возле уха и слушал чужое дыхание. Он тоже молчал. Но делал это нарочно, чтобы потянуть время, потому что знал, что все рабочие звонки отслеживались, и он собирался вычислить номер этого психа.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, — произнёс Эван, прежде чем положить трубку и записать время звонка.

Спустя несколько минут телефон снова зазвонил, и Макмиллан сердито нахмурился.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?! — гаркнул он, подняв трубку.

— Эван?

— Папа? — Эван тут же опешил, услышав голос отца, и даже испугался по старой привычке. — Папа, привет.

— Здравствуй, Эван. У тебя всё в порядке? Как идут дела? — пробормотал старик почти добродушно. Для вида, естественно.

— У меня всё хорошо, пап, полный порядок! — соврал Эван. — А у тебя?

Арчи жил далеко за городом в их старом фамильном поместье, при котором находились основная добыча руды и всё первичное производство. Эван же управлял продажами готовой продукции, занимался заключением сделок, поиском инвесторов и бизнес-партнёров в городе. Ему нравилась его непыльная работа в офисе, хоть иногда он и скучал по тяжёлым физическим нагрузкам и жизни в старинном особняке.

— У нас проблемы, сынок. Мне сообщили, что на следующей неделе в Уикс снова приедет тот упрямый журналист, который так любит совать нос не в своё дело. Бейкер, будь он проклят! — надрывно прикрикнул Арчи. — Ты должен избавиться от него, Эван.

Эван молчал.

— Ты меня слышишь?! Избавься от него любым способом, ты понял? Это приказ, — после этих слов послышались короткие гудки.

— Я понял, пап, — тихо произнёс Эван в пустоту и положил трубку.

Как же он устал быть цепным псом своего обезумевшего папаши. Но деваться было некуда, чёртов Бейкер и правда был серьёзной угрозой их бизнесу: он расследовал происшествия в шахтах и на заводе, рылся в полицейских архивах Уикса и даже пытался разговорить рабочих. Откупиться от него было невозможно, ему не нужны были никакие деньги. Что ж, у Эвана не оставалось иного выбора, как избавиться от него старым проверенным методом.

***

После работы Эван направился в церковь. Он сел на скамью и вдохнул терпкий благовонный аромат фимиама. Полумрак, поблёскивавший цветными витражами, всегда успокаивал его. Именно этого ему так не хватало — спокойствия, умиротворения, гармонии. Он чувствовал, что запутался, что всё время шёл по ложному пути, выполнял чужие указания, лгал и притворялся кем-то другим. Разве этого хотел бы от него Господь?

На его долю выпало немало испытаний, и Эван искренне хотел бы преодолеть их все. Однако ему не хватало силы. Он ощущал, что не мог совладать ни со своим телом, ни со своим разумом.

И он не знал, где ещё искать поддержки, кроме как не в Вере.

Когда Макмиллан вернулся домой, он чувствовал себя опустошённым и раздавленным. Он обессиленно упал на кровать и вдруг краем глаза заметил конверт, что лежал на прикроватной тумбочке. Эван не припомнил, чтобы оставлял здесь какой-то конверт.

Вскрыв его, Макмиллан замер в немом ужасе. В конверте лежало несколько фотографий, на которых был запечатлён Эван. С разных ракурсов и в разное время. Дрожащими пальцами он перевернул одну из фотокарточек, затем ещё одну, но обратные стороны каждой были пусты. Наконец, он добрался до снимка, сделанного явно во время последней пресс-конференции, и перевернул и его. Сзади неаккуратным частоколом были наклеены всё те же буквы, вырезанные из газет: «Я знаю о тебе всё».

Сомнений не оставалось — его преследователем был один из журналистов, потому что никто иной проникнуть на пресс-конференцию просто не мог. Эван поджал губу и нахмурился, силясь восстановить в памяти подозрительных фотографов, с которыми ему доводилось видеться. Пересматривая снимки снова и снова, он заметил, что они были не очень качественными, сделанными на любительский Polaroid. Такой фотоаппарат он видел только у одного человека.

Неужели?.. Неужели за ним следил тот самый блондин с кукольным личиком? Сколько раз он ловил на себе его внимательный взгляд, а сколько взглядов остались незамеченными? Он слышал его дыхание, он искал его в толпе. Он так и не поменял дверной замок в своём офисе.

Эван должен был быть зол, он должен быть в ярости! Он ненавидел назойливых папарацци, он ненавидел, когда кто-то влезал в его частную жизнь. И всё же?.. Его изумляла смелость этого сталкера, его безбашенная нахальность, его откровенная одержимость. Ведь он почти не прятался.

В отличие от самого Эвана.

***

Когда Макмиллан получил распечатку рабочих звонков, нельзя было сказать, что он удивился. Ну, конечно, сталкер звонил ему с уличного таксофона. По фотографиям его тоже невозможно было выследить — ведь он не проявлял их в студии. Выходит, оставался только один способ поймать его — на следующей пресс-конференции.

Эван не собирался обращаться в полицию, он вообще никому даже не думал рассказывать о том, что его преследовали. Это была маленькая тайна между ним и его сталкером. И почему-то это будоражило так, как не должно было.

Он хотел поохотиться на сталкера сам.

В выходные Эван намеревался съездить в поместье, чтобы разобраться с по-настоящему нежеланным журналистом и проведать отца, поэтому теперь в спешке старался завершить всю бумажную работу, чтобы избежать лишних звонков.

— Здесь все подписанные договоры и отчёты, всё, — Эван встал из-за стола, как только его помощник вошёл в офис. — С остальным разберёшься сам, до понедельника меня не беспокоить.

— Х-хорошо, мистер Макмиллан? — заметно стушевался Фэйрфилд.

— Я тебе доверяю, Дуайт, — серьёзно проговорил Эван, положив руку на его плечо, однако они оба понимали, что он лукавил. Дуайт многого не знал, очень многого…

И Эван хотел бы доверять кому-нибудь по-настоящему, открыться полностью, правда хотел бы. Но пока ситуация была такова, что больше всего о нём знал какой-то сумасшедший сталкер.

— Конечно, сэр, я вас не подведу, — после паузы наконец ответил Фэйрфилд и забрал со стола стопку документов.

— Вот и славно, до понедельника, Дуайт, — Эван застегнул пальто и покинул офис.

— До понедельника, мистер Макмиллан, удачного уикенда! — крикнул Дуайт вслед и дежурно улыбнулся.

***

Эван планировал выехать в субботу рано утром. Но так и не выехал. Он долго расхаживал по дому в поисках чего-то, медлил, постоянно отвлекался, вдруг решил прибраться немного, а после нужно было уже обедать… Что-то не давало ему покоя, он не мог садиться за руль в таком состоянии.

Тот парень, что сталкерил его, наблюдал ли он за ним прямо сейчас? Думал ли о нём? Строил ли коварные планы? Быть может, он в эту минуту сидел в его офисе? Читал его документы или рылся в его вещах? Были ли у него другие увлечения помимо преследования относительно известных бизнесменов?

Внезапно Макмиллан поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас именно он был тем, чьи хаотичные вопросы могли бы выдать в нём помешанного. Эти странные чувства, что пробуждались всякий раз, когда он вспоминал об этом сталкере. Это было похоже на наваждение. Ему казалось, будто он… Скучал по нему? Но это был бы абсурд, ведь он должен ненавидеть его. Отец бы точно желал, чтобы он его ненавидел.

Эван резко дёрнулся, вспомнив об отце. Ему впервые так не хотелось ехать в поместье, он ощущал, словно все силы вмиг покинули его. Как же он устал подчиняться, притворяться, подстраиваться. Как же ему надоело носить маску.

Плюнув на всё, Макмиллан сел в свою машину, повернул ключ зажигания, вслушиваясь в мягкий рокот мотора, замялся в последний раз, точно давая шанс кому-нибудь остановить себя, но, так и не дождавшись спасителей, отправился в клуб.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Макмиллан! Давно вас не было! Вам как обычно? — неизменный льстивый менеджер вновь раболепствовал перед Эваном, но сегодня раздражал отчего-то не так сильно.

— Нет, — с ухмылкой произнёс Эван, предугадывая удивление менеджера. — Скажи-ка, а есть у вас блондинчики?..

— О, для вас всегда найдутся, мистер Макмиллан, — заискивающе улыбнулся менеджер и скрылся в полумраке клуба в поисках подходящего экземпляра.

Эван вернулся домой очень поздно. После посещения клуба он всегда чувствовал себя так хорошо, так свободно, словно ему больше не нужно было прятаться, хоть эти чувства и были фальшивыми, мимолётными, но на какое-то время создавали ощущение эйфории.

Когда Эван уже было собрался укладываться спать, он подошёл к окну, чтобы задёрнуть шторы, и внезапно заметил, как во дворе кто-то стоял. Стоял неподвижно, будто тень.

Макмиллан замер на мгновение, а затем тотчас достал из комода пистолет и, недолго думая, включил наружное освещение и вышел на крыльцо. Он внимательно оглядел свою аккуратно подстриженную лужайку, но на ней никого не было. Неужели ему показалось? Должно быть, он совсем спятил из-за этого преследователя.

Постояв на улице ещё немного, Эван не услышал ничего, кроме стрекота цикад и мерного шелеста листвы; он запахнул халат и поёжился от холода, решив вернуться в дом. Как только он зашёл внутрь и убрал оружие на место, то снова выглянул в окно и увидел, что свет во дворе погас. Он не выключал его.

Эван медленно отошёл от окна и лёг в кровать. Он хотел уснуть и позабыть это, как кошмарный сон. Он просто переутомился, перенервничал — успокаивал он себя, пока липкая паранойя цепкими лапами потихоньку захватывала его разум, не давая сомкнуть глаз.

Макмиллан не помнил, как заснул, но проснулся совершенно разбитым. Он наскоро приготовил завтрак и выпил свой кофе с твёрдым намерением сейчас же выезжать в поместье. Должно быть, он не сошёл с ума, должно быть, это Господь наказывал его за грехи.

Внезапно, когда Эван почти переступил порог дома, зазвонил телефон. По работе звонить не могли, неужели это снова тот сталкер? Эван замялся, но всё же решил ответить.

— Алло?

— О, Эван, ты уже дома? — послышался удивлённый голос старика Арчи. — Почему ты даже не зашёл ко мне? А, впрочем, я понимаю, что у тебя много работы. Спасибо, что разобрался с Бейкером.

— А? — Эван удивился услышанному не меньше отца. — Да… Да, я разобрался, пап, всё хорошо, — немного потерянно соврал он.

— Правда, я думал, ты воспользуешься капканами, ну, как обычно, но тебе виднее. Ты отлично поработал, сынок! Увидимся, — короткие гудки. Чёрт.

Эван положил трубку и уселся на кровать. Выходит, ему не нужно было никуда ехать. Теперь он запутался окончательно. Кажется, его кошмарный сон не собирался заканчиваться.

Посидев немного, Эван понял, что пора было взять себя в руки и во всём разобраться. В последнее время его жизнь стала походить на хаос или криминальную комедию, а он, как назло, был в главной роли и всё время забывал свои слова.

Так что для начала он решил выйти во двор и поискать следы своего ночного гостя. Был ли им его сталкер? Был ли это грабитель или обычный прохожий? Быть может, ему и вовсе почудилось? Макмиллан внимательно рассмотрел лужайку, но на ней не было ничего необычного. Гараж не был взломан, фонарь, что погас, как ни странно, тоже был цел. Почтовый ящик: вот оно! Внутри лежал какой-то мятый конверт, явно не из налоговой.

Эван вытащил его и вернулся в дом. Он ожидал увидеть новую порцию фотографий или новую записку, но то, что оказалось внутри, потрясло его. Снимки, сделанные всё на тот же любительский Polaroid, местами были заляпаны высохшей кровью, где-то виднелись даже отпечатки пальцев. На фотографиях были запечатлены его фамильное поместье, лес и, наконец, окровавленное тело с несколькими глубокими ножевыми ранами. Последний снимок был смазанным.

Макмиллан заглянул в конверт в поисках ещё чего-нибудь и обнаружил там клок каштановых волос, кусок ткани и оборванное журналистское удостоверение, гласившее: «–икт –йкер».

Не может быть… Ужас, паника, шок — вот что он должен был чувствовать сейчас. Однако он ощущал совершенно иное. Эван закусил губу, стыдясь собственных мыслей. Возможно, его душу уже невозможно было исцелить…

Его сталкер, он убил Бейкера ради него? Или чтобы привлечь внимание к себе? А может, это был намёк, угроза? Эван не знал, он не мог понять ни мотивов, ни логики действий преследователя. Но разве не в этом была вся прелесть? Тот будто заигрывал с ним — то показываясь почти в открытую, то снова уходя в тень на долгие дни.

Эван скучал по нему, он совершенно точно скучал, это больше нельзя было отрицать. Выходит, он всё же сошёл с ума, но он больше не мог таить всех своих демонов. Пора было выпустить их.

***

Макмиллан ждал следующей пресс-конференции, как не ждал никогда прежде. Он представлял, как снова увидит прекрасное личико своего сталкера, как тот будет внимательно смотреть на него, слушать и фотографировать исподтишка. Главное, не упустить его в этот раз.

В день конференции Эван приоделся наряднее обычного, словно это было свидание. Он попросил Дуайта внимательно проверять каждого журналиста по спискам, чтобы попытаться узнать имя преследователя.

На Эвана невольно накатывало лёгкое волнение, и он неосторожно поправил галстук, прежде чем выйти в зал. Замерцали вспышки фотокамер, послышался гул и щёлканье затворов. Когда, наконец, всё стихло, у него появился шанс рассмотреть присутствующих. Макмиллан окинул взглядом толпу, пробежался глазами по каждому ряду, но так и не нашёл _его_.

Сталкер не пришёл. Он снова исчез, затаился где-то. Эван нахмурился, эти игры в кошки-мышки начинали его раздражать. Чаще всего он привык получать то, что хотел, но в этот раз приходилось подстраиваться под чужие правила. Его загнали в угол, и он впервые в жизни ничего не мог с этим сделать. Оставалось только ждать.

После неудачной, лично для него, пресс-конференции Макмиллан снова остался в офисе допоздна. Решил завалить себя работой, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от дурных мыслей. Все уже разбрелись по домам, на первом этаже сидел ночной сторож, Эван всё ещё разбирал документы в полумраке своего кабинета.

И всё же, когда головная боль стала уже весьма ощутимой, а глаза слипались из-за мерцавших люминесцентных ламп, Эван решил начать собираться домой. Всё равно от его попыток работать дальше толку уже не было бы.

— Ого, вы всё это время были здесь? — удивился охранник, когда Эван спустился и отдал ему ключи от своего офиса.

— Было много работы, — пожал плечами Эван. — До завтра, Дэвид.

— До завтра, мистер Макмиллан, доброй ночи! — искренне улыбнулся тот.

Забавно, Эван не один раз замечал, как его помощник Дуайт крутился у охранного поста по поводу и без именно в смены Кинга. Значило ли это?.. Хоть что-нибудь. Эван уже не знал, что и думать.

Если же он не был одинок в своих пристрастиях, быть может, его душа вовсе не была больна? Быть может, Господь создал его таким? Это не было наказанием, это не было испытанием, быть может, он просто был другим? Разве не все создания Господа прекрасны?

Макмиллан хотел бы знать ответы на все эти вопросы, однако пока что найти их было для него чем-то непостижимым. Когда он вышел на улицу, то на автомате сел в машину, завёл мотор, включил радио, поправил зеркало… И внезапно заметил, как с заднего сидения на него смотрела пара внимательных глаз, казавшихся чёрными в полумраке салона.

Эван тут же вздрогнул от испуга, а затем резко дёрнулся, как вдруг его горла коснулось холодное лезвие, а рот оказался зажат чужой рукой.

— Едем, — негромко проговорил незнакомец.

Макмиллан опешил, но, бросив ещё один взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, он тотчас узнал в похитителе своего сталкера. Светлые пряди, выбивавшиеся из-под капюшона синей толстовки, фарфоровая кожа и огромные глаза, не разрывавшие зрительный контакт через зеркало всё это время.

Он улыбнулся ему в руку. Страх тут же отпустил его, уступая место какому-то нездоровому трепету, взволнованности. Эван надавил на педаль газа, и они тронулись. К его шее всё ещё был приставлен нож, но это не мешало вести машину, а вот то, как сзади его кожу опаляло чужое горячее дыхание, мешало.

Они ехали в тишине. Макмиллан выбрал самый короткий путь до дома, благо пробок уже давно не было. Наконец, въезжая в родную субурбию, Эван ощутил, что руки сталкера уже буквально лежали на его плечах, словно он обнимал его, а не держал в заложниках.

Припарковав машину в гараж, Эван всё же закрыл его ворота, прежде чем заглушить мотор. Наконец, хватка ослабла, но не исчезла полностью. По крайней мере, ему открыли рот.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — Макмиллан решил немедленно воспользоваться своей вновь появившейся возможностью говорить.

— Мои требования не изменились, — всё так же тихо произнёс сталкер.

— Ну, ты хотел получить меня, и вот я здесь, — заискивающе проговорил Эван. — Ты знаешь обо мне всё, а я не знаю даже твоего имени, несправедливо, не так ли?

— Майкл, — ответил преследователь и тут же прижался губами к шее Эвана, слегка прикусывая его кожу и вдыхая запах.

В следующее мгновение Майкл ловко покинул своё место на заднем сидении и перелез вперёд, усаживаясь прямо на колени Макмиллана и вновь обхватывая его шею, впиваясь в неё новым поцелуем.

— Майкл… Майкл, постой! — вдруг опомнился Эван, из последних сил стараясь не потерять рассудок. — Ответь мне, это был ты?.. Ну, всё это время…

— Да, — прошептал Майкл в его шею. — Я всё знаю, я был в поместье, я был в твоём офисе, я был у тебя дома.

Эван был немного поражён, но не подал виду. А впрочем, сейчас это всё уже не имело значения. Не тогда, когда на его коленях сидел парень с ангельской внешностью и усыпал его шею поцелуями.

Сколько раз Эван думал о нём, представлял себе такие вещи, из-за которых приходилось исповедоваться дольше обычного, но даже в самых смелых мечтах он не мог вообразить, что всё это в одночасье станет реальностью. И если же этому суждено было случиться, значит, каждое действие Эвана, каждая его ошибка или верное решение, что привели его в итоге сюда, не могли быть случайностью. На всё была воля Господа, ведь так?

Макмиллан крепко сжал бёдра своего сталкера и наконец снял с него капюшон. Золотистые локоны тут же рассыпались по его плечам, и Эван остановился на мгновение, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. Небесно-голубые, но при таком тусклом освещении казались тёмно-синими. Удивительно красивые. Он мягко провёл подушечками пальцев по его щеке и всё же решился притянуть к себе для поцелуя.

Майкл порывисто отвечал, позволяя чужому языку вторгаться в свой рот, и нетерпеливо ёрзал. В конце концов, он выпустил нож из рук и прижался ближе, непослушными пальцами начиная расстёгивать ремень Эвана, при этом пытаясь не разрывать поцелуй.

— Ты безумец, ты знаешь это? — с усмешкой произнёс Макмиллан, оторвавшись, чтобы помочь ему справиться с пряжкой.

— Ты тоже, — выпалил Майкл, не думая ни секунды.

Вскоре ремень поддался, а за ним Майкл неосторожно расстегнул брюки, тотчас просунул руку в трусы Эвана и обхватил его твёрдый член.

— Ты пытаешься обмануть самого себя, но меня ты не обманешь, — проговорил Майкл, неспешно проводя пальцами вдоль ствола вверх-вниз и срывая с губ Макмиллана неожиданный стон.

Эван откинулся на сидение и закусил губу, непроизвольно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, поддаваясь ласковым прикосновениям. Его сомнения улетучивались с каждым новым движением, времени на раздумья не оставалось, и его разум захватывали невероятные ощущения, которым невозможно было сопротивляться.

В следующее мгновение Майкл осторожно провёл большим пальцем по головке члена, растирая скопившуюся смазку, и Эван почувствовал, что был уже близок к разрядке. Он сильнее вцепился в талию сталкера и вскинул бёдра, постанывая, как вдруг все движения прекратились, и Майкл быстро перехватил его член у самого основания.

— Нет-нет, не так скоро, — с ухмылкой проговорил он и коснулся губ Макмиллана в лёгком поцелуе, словно поддразнивая.

— Ч-чёрт… — пробормотал Эван. — Ты не перестанешь истязать меня, да?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты стал одержим мной так же, как я тобой, чтобы ты желал меня, чтобы не мог без меня жить…

— Да ты уже свёл меня с ума, Майки, — после этих слов Эван резко обхватил Майкла, приподнял и перенёс обратно на заднее сидение, укладывая вдоль и тотчас наваливаясь сверху.

Он задрал его толстовку, проводя ладонями по открывшемуся плоскому животу вниз, пока не добрался до ремня, чтобы спешно расстегнуть его, одним движением справиться с молнией на джинсах и наконец стянуть их. А затем нарочито медленно погладить напряжённый член через чёрные боксеры, позволяя смазке растечься по ткани влажным пятном.

Майкл шумно втянул воздух, видимо, пытаясь не застонать, перехватил ладонь Макмиллана, как бы направляя и заставляя вытащить свой член.

У Эвана сладко тянуло низ живота от вида изнывавшего парня, лежавшего перед ним: от вида его молочной кожи, от его разметавшихся светлых волос, от его искусанных губ, припухших от поцелуев. Эван, возможно, впервые чувствовал себя по-настоящему желанным, и это не могло не кружить голову.

Наконец, Макмиллан прижался ближе, обхватывая член Майкла и свой одной рукой, на что Майкл нетерпеливо дёрнулся и раздвинул ноги шире, уже не сдерживая стонов. Он выгибался в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу ускорившимся движениям, и порывисто обнял Эвана за бёдра, притягивая к себе.

Эван послушно наклонился, чтобы урвать ещё один поцелуй, вновь ощущая приближавшийся пик, а отрываясь от влажных губ, тяжело дыша, он заглянул в эти невероятные голубые глаза и в следующее же мгновение кончил на живот Майкла, не в силах больше держаться. Секундой позже он ощутил, как Майкл задрожал всем телом, изливаясь следом.

Никогда прежде Эван не испытывал ничего подобного — ни один, ни в клубе, ни со случайными партнёрами. Наверное, его душа действительно не была больна, потому что он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас. Словно он только что обрёл свой личный Рай.

— Ты будешь со мной? — вдруг негромко пробормотал Майкл, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Эван приподнялся на локтях и погладил Майкла по слипшимся пшеничным локонам, аккуратно поправляя пряди.

— Я буду, — улыбнулся он. — Обязательно буду. Больше ты от меня не скроешься, и я узнаю о тебе всё. Но постепенно, хорошо?

Майкл молча кивнул, счастливо улыбаясь.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 11 сентября 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9864700


End file.
